senfinalacteafandomcom-20200214-history
Ingrid May
Ingrid May is female Huron heavy weapons expert of the mercenary team Hammerfist. Personality Ingrid may be the most positive mercenary in the known universe. She always has a bright outlook and is always very happy and cheerful, making fast friends wherever she goes. She has a habit of being not the voice of reason for the group, that's Alton Vince's job, but she often brings the group to a positive state of mind. She was the one thing that kept Church afloat and, in fact, influenced him to become a very positive person. History Early Life Ingrid was born in the slums of Calyko, the capital city of Juneau. Her parents were hard-working miners who truly wanted to escape the moon to the slightly safer planet of Quaraan. Ingrid was always physically stronger than most of her peers, male or female, and showed an interest in weapons. When they'd worked up enough for the shuttle over, they bought a nice home for a cheap cost, as per usual on Quaraan. Ingrid began going to school in the ghetto. She met a disturbed boy by the name of Darian Church, who went by Church, and almost immediately fell for him. Ingrid began to befriend the boy, having an extremely open and bright personality despite her bleak life. Church pushed her away at first before opening up to her, making her truly one of his closest friends. The two shared a passionate kiss behind the school one day, something the two of them desperately needed. The relationship between them changed a day later, the two best friends instead dating. When Church's mother died, Ingrid was the only one to comfort him. The two had become true lovers as of recent, but Ingrid broke it off as she didn't want to 'take advantage of the situation'. Church thanked her for her forgiveness and, days later, murdered his mother's killer in an alleyway. The only witness was Ingrid May, who'd seen the justice in a completely different light. When Church tried to explain what had happened, she ran off, seeing her best friend as a small-time murderer. Years passed, and the two didn't speak again. After school, she heard Church joined up with the QSF. She herself began to work with weaponry, becoming a security agent for a local firm. She was taught the basics of heavy weapons usage. Her partner was an avid Vuldak supporter by the name of Donald Hadlee, nephew of a maverick naval major. Don strongly disliked Ingrid after her admitted support of Kasmari rebels, and when she left he promised to ruin her record with his uncle's help. Hammerfist Years after their breakup, Church returned to Quaraan to offer Ingrid a job on his mercenary team. Originally, he intended her to just come with him and not have an active role, but she volunteered as the heavy weapons expert and Jason Littlehorn silenced any arguments Church had about the danger. Ingrid handled herself well in any fights they got into, surprising Church and scaring him a bit. After a heated 'discussion' in the Wicked Knife's cargo hold, the two got back together, creating many an awkward situation among their comrades. A few days after the betrayal and death of Littlehorn, Church came to their shared quarters and told her that he was done. When she asked why, he told her he'd read her records and said she'd been busy. After checking her criminal record, she was shocked to see she'd suddenly been charged with twenty accounts of murder. She discovered, after having Church trace the link, that Don Hadlee had caused it. Infuriated, she explained the situation to Church, who understood. Unfortunately, Don was untouchable in his position, a case Church had seen often in the past. Harlan Priest and Archibald Leblanc offered to take care of him. A week later, he was killed by a falling brick, and while the charges weren't removed they were set aside. Kasmari Mercenary Work Church and Ingrid have remained on and off ever since Don Hadlee's demise. When they joined up with Cullen Archymm of the Kasmari Fifth Fleet, the two were dating once more and have remained as such. Ingrid had a solid friendship with Cullen, not to the extent of Church or Eyre but he certainly liked her more than the other mercenaries. Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:Hurons Category:Mercenaries